By The Candlelight
by SnowFlake x x x
Summary: A rainstorm leads to a powercut and the powercut leads to some bonding time! Sonamy!


**Hey! So when I have finished another chapter of The Many Shades Of Cream, I, from time to time, I like to write one shots, and this is why this fic came to be! Of course it's another Sonamy! Yay! Yippe! And what not ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic!**

**So without further o'do I introduce you to:**

By The Candlelight

Amy shivered as another crack of thunder sounded. The lightning turned the pink room a very bright blue for a second, before returning to it's normal colour. Amy lifted the candle as she searched for her raincoat in her closet.

Since the power was out, Amy had not been able to continue cooking her dinner so she would have to go to town to get a pizza or something.

And considering the fact that Amy was not old enough to drive, she had to walk.

Amy let out a moan as she continued to search for her jacket. It was getting late and she did not want to go out in the pitch black dark night by herself, who knows what's lurking out there? Where was the seemingly disappeared coat?

A couple of minutes later, Amy emerged from her room, still jacketless but she'd rather be safe than warm. Grabbing her door keys from the counter, Amy braced herself as she was about to open the door, it couldn't be too cold, could it? After all, it IS suppose to be summer, right?

A gush of wind blew Amy back as she opened the door, she once again groaned as she pulled herself forward and with a slamming of a door, she went out into the unknown.

It was bitterly cold outside, the tree's blew this way and that in the fierce wind, as did the grass. Thunder sounded continually as Amy walked down the muddy pathway. _Damn it! _She thought to herself, she had forgot to put proper boots fit for the weather and instead, she walked along the pathway in her, already filthy thanks to the weather, brand new shoes!

_Crack._

Amy's ears perked up at the sound, her piko piko hammer already in her hand ready to strike any danger threatening her. Turning round, she saw nothing but a damp environment.

Laughing nervously at her silliness, Amy put back her piko piko hammer. She had nothing to be scared about, it was just her mind playing tricks on her and besides, who in there right mind would be out in this weather other than her?

Feeling satisfied with that argument, Amy continued on down the straight path as she attempted to battle with the wind and, well, so far, the wind was winning.

The wind was so strong it knocked her off her feet. Amy groaned in disgust as the mud sounded beneath her. Getting up she pulled a face as she attempted to clean the dirt off her red dress.

_Crack_

Amy jumped back in alarm, she had definitely not imagined that, it sounded closer too. Amy looked left and right and in an attempt to act brave she yelled:

"Who's there?"

Amy sighed in relief when no reply came. _Get a hold of yourself Amy! _she thought to herself _Maybe it was just the wind or something, yeah that's probably it! _

"Your worst nightmare" replied a menacing voice.

That was enough to set Amy off.

She began to scream as she now ran down the pathway. She could here running just behind her getting closer and closer. Her mind was racing as her heart beat rapidly.

Her mind was screaming, Run! Run as fast as you can! They'll surely kill you if you don't!

She could here her heart beat wildly, that definitely wasn't a good sign. She heard rapid breathing behind her as she ran faster and faster.

only a little more further to town, you'll be safe there.

Amy's world suddenly turned upside down, literally, as she slipped over in the mud.

She knew this would be the end.

"No" she scream as she felt somebody grab hold of her hand "Leave me alone, please!" she screamed kicking out at her attacked.

"Amy! Amy! Chill out! It's me!" came a familiar voice.

Amy recognised that voice, stopping immediately, she opened her eyes slowly.

"S-Sonic?" she said slowly.

"The one and only" he said with a grin, lifting her up from the ground.

Now with a serious expression on his face, Sonic looked at Amy and said "Amy why are you out here on your own THIS late AND without a coat!"

"You can talk" Amy mumbled looking coatless Sonic up and down.

Sonic chuckled slightly but the seriousness still rang from his voice.

"You didn't answer my question Amy"

Amy fidgeted and fumbled with her hands, not looking Sonic in the eyes, she said "I was out getting dinner, because if you HAVEN'T noticed everybody in Mobius is experiencing a power cut!"

"Why didn't you ring me and Tails up? You could have had dinner with us" Sonic said with a smile.

"I didn't want to bother you guys" Amy murmured.

"I would have much rather preferred it if you bothered me and you weren't out here all alone" Sonic replied.

Amy thought about this for a moment _How sweet! Sonic actually cares!_

"And why were you running and screaming?" asked Sonic.

Amy's smiled faded from her face as she looked at Sonic.

"You mean, that wasn't you?" she said, a hint of worry in her voice.

"It wasn't me what?" asked Sonic.

Amy kept quiet.

"Amy?" Sonic said urgency in his voice.

"It wasn't you that was trying to freak me out and stuff" Amy said looking into Sonic's lime green eyes.

"Why would I try to freak you out Amy? I mean I like pulling pranks on people but I would never try to scare you Amy" Sonic said staring back into her emerald green eyes.

Amy shrugged as Sonic looked her over.

"We better get you home" Sonic spoke.

And without a utter of another word, Sonic gently lifted Amy off her feet and sped off in the direction of Amy's home. Sonic clung tightly to Amy as there was now lightning happening as well as thunder.

When Sonic got to Amy's door, he gently set her down and let her open the door. They walked into the dark house. Sonic gripped Amy's shoulders tightly as he knew she couldn't see as well in the dark as he could (because of all the practice with missions and stuff) and he didn't want her to fall over and injure herself.

Sonic led her into the living room and they both sat down on the sofa together. Not a word was said between them as they sat in silence and there only source of light was the candle that stood just beside them.

Amy was the first to break the silence.

"So what were you doing out?" asked Amy.

"Oh just on a ran, you know, average stuff" Sonic replied.

"You don't fool me Sonic" Amy replied.

"Huh?" Sonic said looking up from his hands.

"You absolutely HATE rain" Amy said.

"So?" Sonic said looking around the room, avoiding eye contact with Amy.

"Sooooo if you had any common sense at ALL, you wouldn't be out in the weather you hate" Amy stated as a matter of factly.

Sonic felt his face heat up, should he tell her? The real reason made him feel super embarrassed.

"Well…" Sonic said.

"Yes Sonic?" Amy said encouragingly.

"I was nearby your house just before it started to rain and ,when it did start to rain, I was about to head home when I saw you leave your house and well I er…" Sonic said.

"You were worried" Amy said leaning closer to him.

"Yeah, because I care about you Amy" Sonic said.

This was the side of Sonic Amy rarely got to see, his sentimental side other than his cocky side.

"I care about you too, Sonic" Amy said leaning against his shoulder.

Sonic tensed up for a second but calmed down almost immediately when he felt Amy breath heavily against his form.

And they stayed in that position for the rest of the night.

Just by the candlelight.

**Awwwww! I'm all fluffed up now, so what did you guys think? Tell me through your reviews!**

**Love ya!**

**Mwah!**


End file.
